Our Love
by Levothyre
Summary: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Prolouge  
  
  
  
I was walking down the road, when I caught sight of a stray cat. I giggled as I thought about how much my sister wanted a cat of her own. I sat on the ground, so that I could watch the cat. For some strange reason, it came over to me. I smiled as I pat its head. I heard laughter from behind me and I turned around. A girl, about my age, stood there. She smiled, "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Bra." "Jenniffer," I replied. I tilted my head, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but you look like an anime character. And, your name is the same as her's too. Uh.do you watch DragonBall Z?" (I wouldn't mind looking like an anime character!!!) She chuckled, "Well, someone had made a wish, on the dragonballs, that our dimensions would collide. Uh, something like that. And, as you can see, the show isn't that accurate. I'm only a year younger than my brother." I smiled, "Oh. So, where do you live?" "Um, since there's no Capsule Corp. here, we live right over there," she replied, pointing to a house across the street. "Hey, that's right next to me!" I said excitedly. (who wouldn't be excited?) "Do you want to meet my family?" "Sure, but after that, you'll have to meet my family!" she said as I got up. I nodded and we left. The two of us crossed the street. I led her to my backyard. That is where I usually enter. Luckily my dogs were inside, otherwise they'd be barking their heads off! We went to the door and I opened it. I let her in, then entered, myself. The two of us walked downstairs. It seemed to have no one there. I quickly looked in all the rooms. Only my pets were there. I decided to look upstairs. No one was there, either! I walked back down stairs and grabbed my pets. I put the two dogs on their leashes and I put the cat in a carrying cage. Then I looked at Bra, "The house is empty!" She looked around, until her eyes stopped. She walked away for a second, then came back over to me. Bra handed me a paper and I read it. My eyes widened and I gave her the note to read. After she finished, she looked at me again, "I'll help you pack your things. You'll live with us until we find them! You can bring your pets too." I sighed, "Alright." Then we went upstairs and packed. We both grabbed the suitcases and my pets. After that, we left and went to Bra's house.  
  
And there's the beginning!!! Believe me, the other chapters will be MUCH better!!! Please review and I'll add more chappies. (Need ideas for chpt. 1) 


	2. My new home

Hey, sorry that I didn't say much in the last chapter. I know how this is gonna end and a few other things about it. There will be a sequel, cause of the way I'm gonna end it. But, I'll still need some advice. This chapter will be longer and it will explain some things. Please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-yet. (It's on my Christmas list this year)  
  
Oh, this is gonna be kinda hard to write, since one of my dogs died. Also, the reason I don't write what the note says, is because it'll ruin a little bit of the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When we were at her porch I stopped. She turned and tilted her head. I sighed, "Doesn't it seem strange for me to just enter your house like this?"  
  
"It'll be fine," she said in a reassuring voice. I smiled, then the two of us went inside her house. Alright, since DBZ use to be just a show, I could identify all the people I saw.  
  
Bulma came over to us, "Who is this?"  
  
"Jenniffer," Bra replied. Then she handed her mother the note. After Bulma finished reading, Bra continued, "She's gonna stay with us, until we find her family. Is that okay?"  
  
Bulma nodded, then walked back out of the room. Bra motioned me to follow her as she began to walk. I followed her, until we came to a room. She opened the door and the two of us entered. We set down the suitcases.  
  
I looked at her, "Where do we put my pets?"  
  
"Hmm, how about the cat stays in here and your dogs go into the backyard," she replied.  
  
I nodded then let my cat, Shaddow, out of the cage. Then Bra and I took my two dogs, Sassy and Goldie, out of the room. (Goldie is the one who died) I shut the door behind us and we went to the backyard. We took the dogs off the leashes and walked back inside.  
  
"What do you mean Shaire is coming over for dinner?!" I heard a male voice shout, as Bra and I entered the living room.  
  
Bulma and Trunks walked into the room. Trunks gave me a strange look and Bra flipped him off. "Bra!" Bulma shouted. Then she looked at Trunks, "She's going to live with us for a while. Oh, her name's Jenniffer."  
  
Trunks smirked, "I knew Bra was a lesbian!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Trunks!" she shouted back. "You know I have a boyfriend! Jenniffer's family was taken, not that it's any of your business!"  
  
"Oh," he said. "Sorry. Mom, why does Shaire have to come over for dinner?"  
  
Bulma turned around, "Trunks, she's your fiancé!"  
  
"Well that's your fault!" he shouted. "I don't even like her! She's just a stupid bitch!!!"  
  
"Trunks!" she shouted. "If you say that again, you'll be in big trouble!"  
  
"Sorry," he said, just before walking over to the couch.  
  
He sat down and turned on the television. I looked back at Bulma , who was shaking her head. Then I looked at Bra. She smiled, then went and sat on the couch. I tilted my head, wondering if I should do the same.  
  
Trunks looked at me, "You know, you can sit down." I blushed, then went and sat down next to Bra. Trunks laughed, "You don't have to be so shy around us."  
  
"Sorry," I said, before I began to watch television. The Simpsons were on. I began remembering how my brother and sister watched the show with me.  
  
"Hello," a voice said as a hand waved in front of my face. I grabbed the hand and pushed it away. "Jenniffer, don't you want to meet my dad?"  
  
"Vegeta?" I ask, still not looking at the person who was talking to me.  
  
"Yes," Bra replied, stepping in front of me. I smiled as I continued to sit there. She crossed her arms and gave me the death glare.  
  
Not wanting to get hurt, I got up. Then she led me over to the kitchen. Vegeta looked at me strangely, "Who is this Bra?"  
  
"Uh, this is Jenniffer," she said quickly. "Her family got taken, so she's gonna stay with us until we find them."  
  
He made an aggravated face and I laughed. He looked at me angrily, "Oh, so you think this is funny?!"  
  
"No sir," I quickly answered. 'The show was very accurate on Vegeta's temper!'  
  
He smirked, "That's better. Dinner will be in five minutes, Shaire will be here in two. If I were you, I'd be on my best behavior. She isn't easy to please and Trunks and her are to marry in eight months."  
  
So, there's chapter one. What is Shaire gonna be like? Will Jenniffer like her? Will she like Jenniffer? Find out in the next chapter! It might take a little bit of time, but I'll post it soon. At least before Christmas. Oh, the next chapter will be kinda short, but the ones after that will be a decent size. Thank you, now please review. 


	3. A Good Beating

Hey, I kinda lied about the before Christmas thing. Sorry. I kinda was waitin for someone to review. Anyhow, let's get on with the story!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *pouts*  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
~*!Five Minutes Later!*~  
  
Everybody was seated at the table for dinner. Shaire had been a bitch when she introduced herself. She had said that I was an ugly whore who needed serious help. I just flipped her off and walked away. I knew that Trunks had said that she was a stupid bitch and I thought that he was just being rude, but then, I found out that that was an understatement. She is far worse than that. The only thing I got a compliment on from her was about how cute of pets I had. I had laughed when my cat bit her. She twirled around and slapped my face. I had ignored that and walked over to the dinning room table.  
  
Bulma sighed as the servants finally served the meal. They had been preparing it while everybody was waiting for Shaire to come. I looked at Bra, who had been seated next to me, and asked, "So, is there a specific time I'll have to get up at?"  
  
She smiled, "Only tomorrow, cause we're goin shoppin! Trunks is commin too!"  
  
"And why would I care about that?" I asked, causing Trunks and Shaire to stare at me.  
  
"Because he's the hottest guy in the universe!" Shaire snickered. I rolled my eyes at this, causing her to say, "But, it's not like you'd ever stand a chance."  
  
I smiled and began eating. I was thinking of many ways of how I could kill her. Her voice was just so annoying. And there was no way you could shut her up. She just kept talking and talking to Trunks. I couldn't see how he could stand her. If I were him I'd just blast her into oblivion. Oh well.  
  
During the rest of dinner it was silent. Shaire had finally shut up. Well, there was the noise of lips smacking. But, that was probably because Trunks and Shaire were making out. I just about threw up at the sight. I had to hide it, so Vegeta wouldn't get mad and kill me.  
  
After dinner it was bedtime. Shaire stayed over and slept in Trunks' bed. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing in there. Especially with all the noises they were making. The guest room that I was in was right next to Trunks' room. They made me suffer. Shadow was playing with a paper ball like she usually does, and Goldie and Sassy were laying on the bed with me trying to get some sleep. I found that I was just about to pass out as well, so I climbed in the bed and pulled the sheets over me.  
  
The next day I was woken by Vegeta picking me up and dropping me on the floor. My head was still hurting from the crash. I had gotten dressed in some clothes Bra had lent to me. They were a pair of black leather pants, thongs, a strapless bra, (Heh, heh, I had capitalized the b on bra at first.) a red half-shirt, and a black leather jacket. I was actually very pleased with the outfit. It fit perfectly. When I went out of the room, I noticed that Trunks was the only other on who was dressed up. He was wearing a silk lavender shirt, black leather pants, and a smirk upon his face.  
  
I blushed and looked at Bra, "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
Instead, trunks answered, "To the mall. It's actually a new one. It's an expensive one at that."  
  
"Oh," I said, looking at my feet. "I don't have any money." I looked back up, "So, I should just stay here!"  
  
They laughed and I ended up having to go anyways. Trunks, Bra, and I all went off together. First we went to the arcade, where Trunks gave me a few hundred dollars to spend there. I was in the middle of playing a game, when someone came up behind me. They're arms wrapped around my waist and I decided to continue playing the game. When I finally died, I turned around.  
  
The person holding me was a boy, who was around my age. He smirked, "Hey, baby. What's ya up to?"  
  
My eyes widened and I replied, "Nothin. Now will you let go of me?"  
  
He chuckled and roughly kissed my lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth and grabbed one of my breasts. I went to tug away, but he just slugged me in the gut. I fell to the ground and gasped for air. He continued his assault by kicking me in the side and in the face. Then, Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Hey, that's the end. What's happening to Jenniffer? Where's Trunks and Bra? Why aren't they helping her? And, who is this boy? Find out in the next chapter! If I get five reviews that is. I hate making it sooo many, but it gives me time to work on my other stories and time to think about what to write next. Oh, the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for your time! 


	4. Too Late

Hey everybody! How are you all doing? I'm fine. Also, I just want to let you all know that I wouldn't be posting this chapter if it wasn't for Dark Lady. (my friend) I was waiting and waiting for reviews and they never came. And when I decided to type this chapter my disk messed up and I lost the file. So I guess that it's a good thing I print up all the chapters. Now please enjoy. (and please don't forget to review. This time, even if my friend does nag me about it, I won't update until I have at least 6 reviews.) Oh, before I forget, this chapter is VERY short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 3  
  
My eyes slowly opened and I noticed that I was sitting on Trunks' lap. We were on a bench that was kind of in the middle of the store. (mall) he smiled at me when he saw that I was awake. I looked around to see if I could find the guy. He was nowhere in sight. I got off of Trunks' lap and looked at Bra. She smiled weakly. It was like they knew something that I didn't it made me a bit uneasy.  
  
"What happened?" I asked weakly.  
  
Trunks walked closer to me. "Well, we kinda saw everything. I called my mom and we're going home. What you did was very immature. You didn't even know how strong that guy was and you still acted like that. Come to find out, he's the person who made the wish. And he used the second wish to make it to where he has very strong powers. He also has your family." Trunks looked at his feet. "He is Shaire's older brother. His name is Steven."  
  
I began to back away. In a sense, Trunks was sleeping with the enemy. And fucking her at that! I just couldn't believe it. How could he do this? The tears started to fall from my eyes. I turned and ran from them. They did not come after me. So I just kept running. I ended up running out of the mall. I noticed it there so I tried to stop. But it was too late.  
  
Well there's the end of the chapter. You know, if you give me the reviews I asked for then I will make the next chapter longer than previous ones. (not put together, that would be too long) thank you and good bye. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Please. (or flame. Either one works) 


	5. Unspoken

Hey ya'll! I'm back! Oh boy...I cannot believe it took me this long to write the chapter. Bad me. ::hits own hand:: Well, I'll try to make up for that by writing a decent sized chapter. Also, there will be a song that goes with this chapter, don't ask my why though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz  
  
Chapter 4- Unspoken  
  
I could not believe that I could be so stupid. I closed my eyes as I ran into the stop sign. Ouch! Right into the Goddamned pole! That had to be the dumbest thing that I had ever done. I backed away from the pole, placing my hand over the newly formed bump. This was the best day of my life! Like hell it was. I would rather commit suicide. I could feel a tear form in my eye as the pain started to worsen. Now I definitely had an excuse for being stupid.......God, I truly am pathetic. Oh well.  
  
I clenched my hands into two solid fists as I thought of everything that was happening. How the hell could anything be this bad!? I never did ANYTHING to deserve this. Okay, so maybe I did try suicide three times, and maybe I did carve the words I hate me into my arm with a tack. I said I was sorry. Besides, I think that I have suffered enough. Why the hell do you think I did all that in the first place!? Damn it!  
  
~*~ And it doesn't matter  
  
how you feel now, anything at all  
  
Seems to be your only way, so vicious  
  
Heavenly apart~*~  
  
"Trunks....I hate you so damn much." The words just escaped my mouth. I had no control over myself at the time. "I wish that you would just drop dead!!!"  
  
"Is that a fact?" a heard a voice, on that was from behind me, snarl. I jerked around only to come face to face with a glaring Trunks. My mouth opened but no words came out. "It's time to go."  
  
Bra smiled warmly at me. I was probably the most pathetic looking thing at that moment. I know that my lips were quivering and I was moments away from bursting into tears. My head was bowed and cupped my face with my hands. The tears just started pouring from my eyes. I wish that they had not. It was very embarrassing, and yet at that time I didn't really care.  
  
~*~ When your envy is on a piece of paper  
  
Let me sweetly smile  
  
You're devouring all the crumb  
  
I'm leaving caught up in your lies  
  
You're on any other side~*~  
  
I don't remember exactly what happened after that. I just woke up in the bed that had been set up for me by the Briefs. My eyes opened up slowly and I looked around. The first person I saw was Bulma. She looked so worried and I had no idea of why at the time. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down. I did not understand why she had done this. I tried to sit up again, but to no avail. I was pushed back down once again by the same woman.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, now growing quite worried because of the way I was being treated.  
  
She smiled, "You just need to rest." With that she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving me all alone.  
  
~*~ Clawing up my eyes  
  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
  
On the other side  
  
It's time to go  
  
I'm hearing your voice  
  
without words  
  
On the other side~*~  
  
I sighed as I turned onto my left side. I was just so frustrated with everything. It was like every one else knew something that I did not. I wanted to know what that something was. And where the hell I was, I wanted to know that too. The pillow was comfortable at least. I lifted my hand up in front of my face and just stared at it. Perhaps it was because I thought that I could find the answer to my question if I did this.  
  
My eyes narrowed as I started to grow angry with all of this. With myself, at that. I could not be in a lab.....my house was right next-door. Right? Uhm....I was not sure. So, I decided to disobey Bulma's orders and get up. I went out of the strange room and down the hall that was right next to it. I lifted a finger as I mouthed the words 'ah'.  
  
I heard a slight chuckle and whipped around, immediately blushing when I saw that it was Trunks. I laughed nervously as he came over to me. I suddenly found the ground to be quite interesting when I remembered what I had said earlier. Oh, it was a nice carpet.....I like blue. He arrived in front of me and still remained silent. The evil boy that is him.  
  
I finally looked up, "Look, I'm sorry about before. I'm just PMSing! Yup, a whole load of shit comes out then!"  
  
~*~But it doesn't matter  
  
how I feel now, anything at all  
  
Since I've left you with the wrong  
  
impression while I'm still the same~*~  
  
The boy's eyes widened at this. Okay, that was actually more embarrassing than I had first thought. I tucked a strand of hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear. Trunks continued to stare at me with a strange look upon his face. He does know that PMS is a normal thing, right? I mean COME ON!!!! Premenstrual syndrome-though very annoying-is very natural for a girl to go through more than one time in her life. Health class is very evil.  
  
"Uhm...did you have to say that?" Trunks finally asks, causing my attention to go back to him.  
  
I smiled slightly, "Blame health class....the evil thing."  
  
"Actually, health class is very interesting," he says, shifting his weight onto one leg.  
  
I narrow my eyes, looking into his, "You aren't some kind of pervert, now are you?"  
  
He winked at me before leaving. I knew it! Trunks Vegeta Briefs is a big pervert! Oh, who's good!? Okay, I was a little creeped out when I started to think about it. What, exactly, had he done to me when I was knocked out in his arms at the mall? I shivered, starting to become very disturbed. I am never going to ask him questions like that ever again!!!!  
  
~*~When I turn around and look  
  
at my life, shadows in disguise  
  
but I'm working on  
  
an interruption of hypocrisy  
  
You're an any other side~*~  
  
I don't know why but a thought came to my mind that forced me to go and chase after Trunks. I ran down the hall, hoping that I could catch up to him. Whether or not he would think that I was crazy, I was unsure. Yet I still ran down that hall to get to him. There was just something I had to say to him before I lost my nerve. Okay, maybe it was a little childish, but I just couldn't help it.  
  
I crashed into him. Neither of us fell, for which I was most grateful for. I finally opened my mouth, "Trunks...I....I think you're cute."  
  
His eyes widened. I knew what he would say...I knew he didn't feel the same way. ((oooo! I rhymed! ::does a dance:: =^.^=) He couldn't be.... He then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
A.N Ha! I finished the chapter! Okay, it wasn't too long, but I suppose it was okay for not having updated for a while. Well, review and I'll write...eh..sometime. Hopefully soon. Have a great day/night. 


End file.
